The 85th Hunger Games
by ajroks99
Summary: Emerald Peabody was just a girl from District 10 who loved running with her three best friends but all that changed when she volunteers for one and has to fight another.
1. My life

I have a love for running and I actually found three other people who share that love their names are: Nicklaus Swernie (we just called him Nick), Gabrielle Henelle (she liked to be called Goog), and Googs sister Gloria.

One day we were running a race from my house to Goog and Gloria's house which was a 3 mile distance and the race just ended when I crossed the finish line because I ALWAYS came in last even though I was a pretty fast runner so when I crossed the finish line I saw everyone huddled around a tree so I went to see what they were looking at and when I got there there was a girl lying next to the tree clutching her leg and crying so I took action and ran into Goog and Gloria's house and told their mom to come out because there was a girl crying and clutching her leg so we ran to the tree we put the crying girl in their car and drove to the hospital we were their for hours when finally the doctor came out told us that she was fine and that she was asleep in her room so we contacted her parents and after they showed up we left and gave Nick his prize because he won the race AGAIN and we all went home to sleep.

When I woke up the next day I scrubbed myself down and brushed my hair and found my Easter dress laid out on my bed it was a blue strapless dress with buttons on the top. I go to the kitchen to eat breakfast while my mom does my hair in a curly pony tail then I finish my breakfast and head to the reaping.


	2. The Reaping

So I go to the reaping and head to the area with the 15 year olds and find Goog. We stand there waiting for them to call this years tributes for district 10 Finally our district escort Petunia comes on stage "hello and welcome to the 85th annual hunger games reaping!, ladies first!"

She walks over to the bowl with my name on 15 of those strips, Goog' s 45, and Gloria's 2. She reaches in swishes it around a little bit and plucks a name out walks back to the microphone opens it up and says "Gabrielle Henelle". She stands there shocked at what she just heard so I shoot out of line and shout "I VOLUNTEER, I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" "No you can't go" she says "yes I have to, I'm an only child you have 4 other siblings they shouldn't have to lose you" I reply. And I go take my place up on stage I stand there with a blank expression on my face "and what is your name miss?" She asks me "Emerald Peabody" "and now for the boys"

She walks over to the bowl which has Nicks name in there 30 times I hold my breath as she picks one walks back over to the microphone opens it and says "Nicklaus Swernie" and there he is standing with the 13 year old boys with the same look on his face as Goog had and I stand there just as stunned as he is and then I realize I have to go in there and fight my best friend/running buddy/in a fight to the death.


	3. Visitors and The Train

They lead us into the justice building and put us in separate rooms for visitors.

My first visitor is my mom and dad they started crying which made me cry so we just hugged and cryed the whole time.

My next visitor was Goog and Gloria they thanked me and said that they new that either Nick or me would make it out. (I was just hoping maybe the Capitol would bring the rule hangs back so both me and Nick could come home.)

So we hug and then they leave and I'm left alone for a few hours. Then the peacekeepers come and escort me to the car that takes us to the train. The train is really nice and my room is mostly black and white but the bed has a red platform and I have a red dresser it way more lavish than I'm used to.

I decide to take a shower and find its a little hard to figure out at first but I soon found the clear turns the water on, the blue gives shampoo, the yellow gives conditioner, and the pink gives body wash. So I get out and put on a yellow t-shirt and and cut off shorts and go out to the dinning cart for dinner.

When I get there they are all waiting for me to eat and once I sit down I get a good look at the food it looks like grilled meat on bread and fried potatoes which I have been told is called hamburgers and french fries and they are really good and the burgers have lots of toppings on it (A/N: like a Big Mac). Once finish my dinner we watch the reapings but insted I go to bed and say I'm really tired so I go to bed and fall asleep almost instantly. The next morning I get up and change back into my reaping dress. Go eat breakfast and that's when we see the Capitol.


	4. Meeting the stylist and the parade

We get to the Capitol finally! We get off the train and Petunia leads us to a building called the remake center where we're supposed to meet our stylists.

Some peace keepers lead is into separate rooms . I sit there for a while waiting and then in comes my prep team as there waxing, washing, and well remaking me I learn that there names are Cedric, Brook, and Victoria. They'r a lot nicer than I thought they would be! Once they'r all done they leave and I end up sitting in there for another half hour and the in comes my stylist.

"Hello, my name is Anthony" he says "I'm Emerald" I say we talk for a while and then he puts me in some sort of cowgirl costume is what I think it's supposed to be. We go down to where the chariots are and I see Nick is wearing a costume a lot like mine just different colors and with him is Petunia, Alan (our mentor), and his stylist Angela.

We get on the chariot and have to wait a while it seems like ever since I volunteered for Goog that I have done a lot of waiting and of course we're d10 so we are third to last to go but I think it was quite worth the wait cause the sight was unbelievable people were screaming for us and it was so overwhelming.

I lost my balance and almost fell out of the chariot and I had to grab Nicks hand to catch my self. He caught me and I think I blushed a little he must have saw cause then he started to blush and I guess the crowd saw and started screaming they'r heads off. We get to the end of the street that we were parading on and out comes President Bubbles she gives us another stupid speech and just before she dismisses us she says "may the odds be ever in your favor" and I start to think that the odds probably aren't in my favor.


	5. The apartment

We go to our apartment after everything is over. On the way up Petunia was telling us how each district gets they're own floor and we were district ten so we have the tenth floor. The elevator opens and the room before me is even more extravagant than the train. The chairs are made of pure mahogany with red velvet for the cushions. The table almost exactly the same but no velvet and a crystal surface. And on the table is the biggest feast I've ever seen!

The walls are beige and maroon I thought it was a good color scheme. We walk to the living room but it looked more like a whole house back at district ten. The couches were aquamarine leather and the coffee table was black plywood I was quite surprised that it was plywood and not something better quality.

After we eat dinner and watch recaps of the parade I go to my bedroom and find that it looks exactly like the room on the train but like 3x bigger so I decide to do some laps around the room and tried to do some dancing which I haven't done since I was ten and found that I wasn't that bad since it has been five years since I last danced and I realized that I was pretty tired so I look in my drawers for some pajamas and find several pairs and decide on some footie PJ's with ducks on them. I then crawl into bed and fall asleep after couple hours of tossing and turning.


	6. Training day one

I wake up and I have a serious case of bed head and so I try to tame it but give up. I walk into the dinning room in my pajamas I get a bunch of weird looks but hey as long as I'm in the Capitol I'm gonna enjoy it!

I eat a breakfast of eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, and orange juice. It's really good I finish eating and head back into my room. I take a shower and get into my training clothes which were laid out. They're the same as the 74th games dark grey spandex with red stripes down the sides. I walk out of my room to go down to the training floor with Nick when just as We'r about to step into the elevator Alan stops us and says

" I've been reading the rule book to see if they changed anything, 'cause they like to change it sometimes each year, and I found that both tributes from each district can win if they're the last ones left!"

We go down to the training floor and We'r the first ones there. We don't have to wait to long before the rest of the districts show up. Once they get here our supervisor lays down all the rules like: no training against another tribute, no fighting with another tribute, and no leaving early unless necessary. She also tells us to pay attention to the survival areas as much as the battle areas because most deaths happen because of natural causes rather than another tribute.

Me and Nick decide to head to the fire building station and so we work on that for a while. When I finally practically mastered that we decide to move on to plant identifying which I'm already pretty good at so I breeze through that but Nick has a little bit more trouble so I help.

We decide to go to the knot tying station next. We'r both pretty good at it since we kind of have to be otherwise how could we tie a lasso? Then we go to lunch which again is pretty nice we have beef stroganoff and grape juice. Then they let us go back to our apartments.

Me and Nick get to the elevator first and we close the door before anyone could get in because we don't really want to socialize with people we're going to have to kill. Once we get in there we start talking about Goog and Gloria back home and we also talk about our family. I only have my parents but Nick has three siblings and parents and I can tell he misses them a lot. Once we get up to our floor I go to my room and watch TV. I watch Dancing with the Victors, Panem Idol, and Phineas and Ferb.

Then I go to the table for dinner we have Lamb Stew which is as good as Katniss says it was. To bad she isn't here she died when we lost the rebellion but Peeta survived and is mentoring this year I like seeing him every time he comes to district ten for the victory tour with his tributes. Once I finish my dinner me and Nick go back to the training level and do a few laps before bed because back home we would run before bed so we would be exhausted and fall asleep faster so we do couple laps and head back upstairs to bed.


	7. Authers Note

Hey guys sorry I haven`t updated in a while. I was sick for a week then I got really busy so then after that passed and I actually had time to write I had writers block. So I will try to put up the next chapter on Tuesday.


	8. Training Day Two

A/N: Sorry it took so long but here it is!

I wake up and realize I slept in my clothes last night. I must have been so tired my brain just turned off. I decide to take a shower before I go to breakfast I have to cut it a little short because while I was putting in the conditioner Petunia was banging on my door telling me breakfast was ready.

I get out and put on my training clothes which are different today. They are purple with gold stripes down the sides. I go to the dinning room and find that breakfast today is waffles and hot chocolate and the waffles came in all different flavors.

I sat next to Nick at breakfast. We kind of had our own little food fight. It started when I accidentally dropped some food on him and he "freaked out" and was all like.

"why are you throwing food at me?!"

He was clearly acting you could tell because he's a bad actor. And so I was like.

"cause you're a big dork!"

And so he threw some of his waffle at me so I threw some sausage at him and then it blew into all out war. Then after about maybe ten minutes of this Alan comes in and says

"HEY, You got twenty minutes till training and I suggest you clean up before then."

That's when I realize that I have waffle in my hair and sausage on my shoulder and Nick is drenched in syrup. So I say

"You're right I don't know about Nick but I don't want to go down to training covered in syrup."

"Well I taste good!" Nick said.

"I'm going to take a shower." I say.

" 'Kay bye Em!" Says Nick.

I go to my room and take a shower. I bring my training clothes in there with me so I could wash them while I get clean. So I get out an use the instadryer to dry my clothes and just towel dry myself. I get the clothes back on and head down to training since I'm not sure if Nick already went down yet or if he was still cleaning up I decided not to wait and find out.

I go down to training and find that Nick was already down there.

"Hey here you are!"

"Yeah, I came down because I didn't want to be late just because YOU weren't ready yet."

"Well SORRY it took me ten minutes to get out the syrup that YOU got in my hair."

"Well I'm just glad you came down in time."

"Me too."

We decide to work on weaponry today so we head over to the knife throwing area. I found that I can throw knives pretty good and Nick isn't to bad either. Next we go to the sword training and I completely fail at it but surprisingly Nick is very good with a sword.

Next we go to weight lifting and we are both pretty strong just need a little work. Then we go to the camouflage area and I find out that Nick is a very good artist. He painted a valley of flowers on his face.

"Man, you're good!" I say.

"Thanks Em!" He says.

We head to lunch and what we had today was really good. We had Beef Wellington it was really good! I finish mine but Nick barely eats half.

"Nick eat your food! You're going to need the extra weight and fullness in the arena!"

"I don't really like it."

"But you need the calories or you won't have enough fuel for training OR the arena!"

"Fine."

So he finishes his food and we go back to training since we're not super great with weapons.

We go back to the sword area and I improve a little bit, but not by a lot Nick on the other hand has become phenomenal!

Next we go to the knife throwing station. I improve a lot more and can hit almost every target Nick hits five out of ten and I look over to my right and see the boy from district 1 is amazing with the knives. He looks at me and sees that I was watching him so then he smirks like "you totally suck and I'm way better than you" which just makes me want to kill him first.

Next we go to the spear throwing station and find we both are horrible so we just move on.

Next we go to the archery area and find that we're horrible at that too so we just go back to our apartment.


End file.
